


Ask All The Questions

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [22]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Halestorm
Genre: F/M, Lzzy heats up the room, blushing band members, super awkward interviews, zacky gets laid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Violet's a good wingman and the Kerrang interview.





	Ask All The Questions

They arrived in London that afternoon and had a limo, along with a crew that made sure they could get to the limo. Johnny was still trying to wake up when they got in. He yawned and looked at Shadows, "Did I see Lzzy Hale on that plane?"  
M. threw up his hands, blushing behind his shades, "Yes, Johnny! Fuckin' Christ..."  
Johnny turned to Syn, "What crawled up his ass?"  
Syn also hid behind his shades, "I believe he's embarrassed. And maybe a little jealous."  
"Jealous? Of what?" Johnny perked up.  
Gates looked at Violet over his glasses, "He's worried Lzzy will get more Violet this weekend than he will."  
Zacky giggled, "Oh, it's already too late for that."  
Johnny, Brooks, and Syn all stared at Violet. Syn took off his glasses, "You joined the mile high club with Lzzy fuckin' Hale?!"  
She just grinned. They all threw their hands up and made different surprised noises.  
Syn couldn't really judge her, since he had also turned to the same sex on occasion. It did, unfortunately, light a match under his skin while Jade was in another fucking country.  
"What, did she come to your seat and drag you to the bathroom?!" Johnny wanted to know exactly how this had unfolded.  
Violet sighed, laughing at how much this riled the guys up, "I looked up and she was giving me this look as she went in. So I joined her. Then she gave me her number."  
"What!?" Shadows practically shouted as he turned towards her. He couldn't handle more of this. Her look back at him was slightly apologetic, but she wasn't about to not call her. And as much as she wanted to bring him along, she knew she couldn't. Not after what he had told her the other night...

  
They checked into their hotel--which was a suite with three rooms, all double queens. They all looked at each other.  
Shadows took charge, "Johnny, you're in a room with Syn and Zacky." He gave Syn a teasing look, knowing neither of them could say anything with Violet and Raven standing there. Both Zacky and Johnny protested as Syn put an arm around each of their shoulders, dragging them to a room. That put Matt and Brooks together and Raven and Violet together.  
No one else could tell, but Zacky knew he was in for it after Synyster had found out about Violet and Lzzy. Maybe he would take Violet up on her offer after all.

  
After getting settled, they went out to a pub for dinner, enjoying that they wouldn't have to worry about being recognized. They started talking about the record, but after a couple of rounds it was all laughing and shenanigans. During dinner, Violet had observed a group of people across the pub, some of them girls that kept looking their way.  
"Zacky," Violet whispered in his ear, "The brunette over there I think is checking you out. Lock eyes with her a few times and then I'm going to go to the bar, see if she follows."  
He tried to be comfortable with this, but it was tough. There was a pretty girl across the bar, though, looking right at him every now and then.  
In the middle of another round, Violet went to the bar to get her and Gates more Scotch. The girl walked up to her.  
"Hey, um...are you with the guy in the green shirt?" She seemed a little shy, but had gathered the courage to ask.  
"Oh, you mean green eyes? No, I wish...that's Zack. Breaks hearts all over the world. Would you like to meet him?" Violet nodded him over.  
Like shooting fish in a barrel.

  
When she sat back down, handing Syn his drink, Johnny leaned over to her, "Can you get me laid to?"  
"Maybe tomorrow?" Violet joked as they watched the two talk and flirt up at the bar.  
Syn cleared his throat, knowing everyone wanted to know what he was trying to get the balls to ask, "So, Violet...you going to call her tomorrow? Tonight?" Shadows elbowed him in the side, "What? I wanna know." M. just sank back into the booth.  
"After the interview tomorrow, I thought I'd say something...what do you guys think?" She knew it would be entertaining hearing their answers.  
Raven laughed at the rest of them, "I think you should invite her out with us tomorrow night. I know they all want to watch you two flirt. I know I want to watch them watch you flirt. It's hilarious."  
"That. Is true." Gates was getting a little drunk, and pointed a long finger at Raven.  
Johnny winked at her, "Yeah. Pretty much."  
Brooks had his arms spread over the back of the booth, "Fuck, even I'm dying to see this."  
Just then Zacky and the girl left together.  
Violet grinned, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a sock on the door." Now they had to stay out at least until they were done.

  
The next morning, Kerrang had them picked up at 11 a.m. and brought to their studio. They were already decked out in their metal fashion and sat down on some couches for the filmed interview. Raven and Violet insisted on not being part of it, so they sat out of view. The host introduced them and went right to it.  
"First of all, the question everyone is talking about. Scream. What the fuck?"  
Zacky scratched his bearded face, "Warner had always wanted us to do this kind of video for Scream. We didn't, so we had the fan video thing. When they saw our...situation..." He awkwardly laughed, "With Vi, they offered to let the law suit go if we made this video. Since we're all pretty comfortable with each other, we decided to go for it. And we're all about constantly surprising people."  
Shadows chimed in, shades on, "We also knew our fans would love it. It's got something for everybody. The girls get to see Zacky V here all sexy," He had his arm across the back of the couch behind his rhythm guitarist, who was blushing and grinning, "And the guys get Violet, who--as we all know--is her own special kind of hot." He forced himself not to look over at her.  
"Speaking of Violet, who's actually laughing behind me right now--you two have this chemistry that exploded off the pages of Rolling Stone and now everyone basically gets to watch you fake fuck each other. How long do you think you can keep up what the rest of us can only call a charade?" The interviewer turned and looked off camera and back at Shadows, who was blushing and flashing his dimples.  
"Well, um, it's really not a charade. We've just decided to stay friends and it works for us. I mean, that video just has some great acting in it, on her part and ours. You saw the chemistry between her and Zacky and her and Syn. Smoldering. They're not dating, either."  
The interviewer took the bait, "Yeah, Zacky, you were a completely different guy in this video. You've never been the shirt off guy, but then this video hits and suddenly you have abs and become like this sex god on screen. Where did this come from?"  
Zacky blushed and played with his snake bites, "What can I say, she brings out the best in me--" He waited as the others laughed, "Seriously, I just out of nowhere got the motivation to start working out. And Vi is just really great to work with. We're comfortable together, she's kind of like one of the guys. She makes really inappropriate jokes, fits in like we've known her for years. That's what you see on screen."  
"Gates? What about you?"  
Syn cleared his throat, "Exactly what Zacky said. She fits in and made us all relax about it, and in turn that made her relax about it. We had a good time. I mean, there were of course awkward moments, but we joked about them and it all came together." He tried his best to sound professional while lying through his teeth.  
"Were you ready for how hot this video really turned out?"  
Silence.  
Shadows wore his adorable, awkward smile again, "I don't think anything could've prepared us for that. I mean, you're there and your like 'this is gonna be fuckin' awesome' but you don't ever really have any idea until you see it come together. It's the same with any good music video, this one just happens to be about sex." He played with his lip ring nervously.  
The interviewer laughed, "Okay, you're probably sick of those questions...What's this about Violet getting attacked at the Hard Rock Cafe? By a crazy fan? What? Matt, I gotta hear from you on this one."  
 _oh shit._  
He shifted in his seat, "So this girl I used to, uh, date, I guess, is fuckin' batshit crazy and came out of nowhere backstage at the Hard Rock in New York and pulls a knife on Vi. We're just standing there like, 'what the fuck', and Vi pulls this ninja move and clocks her with an elbow. She's a total little badass."  
"Thanks, Shadows!" Violet shouted from behind the camera.  
"You're welcome, babe." He shouted back, laughing.  
"That was, like, one of the scariest moments of my fuckin' life, dude," Zacky shook his head, "That bitch is crazy."  
"And after that, you guys went into hiding for a few weeks, was that for the new album?"  
Syn got this one, "Yeah. We felt like nothing was getting done in the city. The Hard Rock was a great example. Too much shit going on and Vi almost got hurt. We had to take a step back, get away. We got some great writing done, though. We're much more ready for studio time now."  
"What can you tell us about the record? Every one of your albums is distinctly different, will this one be as well?"  
"That's the only thing we _can_ tell you," Syn smiled, "Is that yes, it will be different. I mean, everyone's already heard our first two singles but I don't really think either of those songs are good examples of the sound this album will have. Redemption is sad and beautiful and God Hates Us is angry and hateful, they're total opposites. The other stuff will be somewhere in the middle probably."  
"I've heard the video from the Hard Rock, is that Violet singing during Redemption?"  
Shadows nodded.  
The interviewer turned his head, "She has an amazing voice that fits in that song so well. It's kind of your song, Shadows, was that your idea?"  
"Yeah, um, Synyster has actually recorded a demo with Vi of 'I Hate Myself For Loving You'--"  
"Really? That's awesome!" The interviewer interjected.  
"I know, right? Well, Gates brought up having her sing back up or something on the album somewhere and I knew it had to be that song. I just heard it in my head, and she sounds absolutely amazing."  
"And you still insist that the song's not about her?"  
Shadows was glad he had his aviators, "I don't insist anything."  
There was an awkward silence, and the interviewer decided to trudge ahead, "When you're done with the album, are you planning on touring right away? Taking a break?"  
Zacky laughed, "Breaks? What are those? Yeah we want to start touring soon. It seems like we've been off tour forever and we wanna get back out there and see our fans."  
"Well, we're all happy to hear that," He turned to a tv screen that was showing the picture of Synyster and Jade leaving a bar, "Onto the next rumor--so apparently Matt isn't dating Violet by you are? Or her twin sister?"  
Gates rubbed the back of his neck, "They are just sisters, not twins, and yes we are, um, dating."  
The guys all gave him shit and put their fingers in quotation marks.  
"Isn't that kinda weird? She does look a lot like Violet."  
More torture from the guys ensued as Gates blushed hard. Syn looked at the ceiling, "Uhhh. Yeah, it's, well, a unique situation...?" He forced himself to look back at the interviewer, "Jade is her own unique person and I dig it--her--right now." He winced at the last apart slightly, knowing he'd probably get in trouble for that one.....

  
They all hung out at Kerrang's building for awhile, and were about to leave the top floor, when another rock band came out of the elevator--Halestorm.  
The other band may as well have walked in slow motion, badass and nonchalant. The guys all saw her coming first, before Violet whipped around to find Lzzy Hale looking down at her. Violet swallowed hard as the guys all held their breath. Lzzy yanked her drummer forward, "Vi, this is my brother RJ."  
Violet already knew Lzzy's brother was hot. And he played the drums with reckless abandon, which was also hot.  
"RJ. Violet," She shook hands and their eyes met for a breathless moment.  
"Call me later?" Lzzy smiled.  
Violet yanked her back when she turned around by grabbing her hand. She pulled her closer, leaning into her ear, "I'll bring Shadows if you bring your brother."  
When Vi said his name, Lzzy's flirty eyes looked up to meet M.'s. He gulped.  
"You got a deal." Lzzy kissed Violet's hand, her eyes never leaving Vi's, until she sauntered away.  
When Violet turned back to her boys, she couldn't help but look at Shadows, who stood there in his backwards hat and shades, arms folded. She cleared her throat and headed to the elevator.  
Once inside, Johnny asked the question they all wanted to ask, "So what's 'the deal'?"  
Violet just grinned and shut her mouth.


End file.
